Mercury Unleashed
by Miki-to-you-Maiko
Summary: A crazy story that looks like I wrote it when I was drunk. Should be fun both to write and to read.
1. Fumde

The Following is a story about Sailor Mercury. If you haven't seen the show,   
you won't know whats happening but tooooooo bad for you!!  
  
Sailor Merc's Story from the eyes of a insane Fan.  
  
Alexandra's Day started like any other. She went through her normal morning  
routine, Wake up, yell "Whoosh!" Seemingly from nowhere, Get yelled at for   
yelling Whoosh, get ready for school, and tumble off to meet her friend   
Momoko.   
But thats where things started going wrong. When she got to the   
humongous oak tree in-between hers and Momoko's yards, A huge insect-like   
monster jumped down and tried to suck her energy by wrapping it's feelers   
around her waist. "AAGGHH!!!!!! Momoko! Mo where are you!? Help!!!"  
Momoko appeared around the corner with her cat Luna. "What is it Alex? I...."   
She trailed off as she saw the monster."Oh No! Alex! Right." Momoko pulled off  
the awesome brooch that Alex had always admired, raised it high in the air,   
yelled "Moon Crystal Power!", and started spinning.   
"Mo!What the heck are you doing! I need help here and I don't think spinning'll work! I...."   
It was Alex's turn to trail off when she saw Momoko start changing. She   
was in a daze while Mo cut her loose with a sharp metal headband thingy.   
Then she almost fainted when her cat tossed her a funky pen and yelled,   
{the cat yelled!} "Say 'Mercury Star Power'!" What the heck thought Alex.   
She held up the stick and screamed, "Mercury Star Power!!" And before she   
thought what to do next, she was a-twirlin and a-changin. "Hey, Nifty!"  
Then the cat told Momoko something and pretty soon there was a tired chipmunk   
lyin where the monster had been.   
"Whoa! That was SO awesome Mo, What happened?" "Well see, Luna told me yesterday that I was Sailor Moon and my Brooch turns me into her. I guess you're Sailor Mercury, cause thas her pen and it sure works for you." "Awesome!" "Totally!!" "Soo, I don't remember anything about my past as Sailor Merc, When does that happen?"  
"I dunno, really. I can't remember yet either!" "Oooooh. That really stinks."  
"Yah. But Luna says we'll remember as soon as we find the Moon Princess."  
"Moon Princess?" "Don't ask ME!" "OK!! Jeez Mo, It was a rhetorical Question!"  
"Uh, Wat does Rhetorical mean?" "Well, See... Oh! How would i know!"  
Momoko started laughing. Alex was cross at first but soon gave in and burst out laughing. They kept chuckling as they started walking down the road.  
All the way up till the bus came and they missed it. AGAIN. Another part of Alex's morning routine. "Dang it! We missed the bus again! My mom is gonna start charging money for rides soon!"   
"Don't sweat it Alex. We can get a ride from MY mom."  
"Oh, Yeah." Alex tries to look cool to make up for the slip, "Of course I knew that."  
" Hehe" Mo stifles her laugh, "heeheeHAHAAHAHA!!!!! I'm sorry Alex I just can't help it."  
Momoko glances at Alex and whispers, "Tolerance" in a superior voice.  
"Ahem. Hehe, glormph, HAHAHA!!!!!!!!" Alex starts laughing too. It's a private joke. 


	2. Humde

Between Civics and Biology class, Alex met Mo at their locker to talk about stuff. "So what's the Sitch?" she asked, trying to sound like a professional. whatever they were. "Has Luna told you anything?" "Well." Mo replied, "She said we're two of the 'Sailor Scouts' each sworn to a different planet. and we all fight evil to protect the earth and it's inhabitants, blah blah." "Yah, but what are we fighting?" Alex questioned impatiently. "She doesn't know! Just that whatever it is can turn people and animals into monsters." "That doesn't help much. So we just wait around until they do that, and then change them back." "I guess." "That sucks." "Yah." They were quiet for a minute, then Alex thought of something else. "Hey, what'd you do to change that chipmunk back?" "I'm not sure. Luna threw me this pretty scepter thing, and told me to twirl around some more and say, 'Moon Scepter Elimination!' I think it's a spell or something." "That's weird. Are we witches or superheroes or what?" "Well, not witches for sure. Sailor Scouts! Superheroes are imaginary, we're obviously not." Alex threw her a Look. "Superheroes are NOT imaginary!" "Whatever." Momo_chan rolled her eyes, "But we're Sailor Scouts." "Ok, I get that much! So where're we from?" "Excuse me?" "Well, SuperMan's from Krypton." Alex paused to ponder for a minute, "And, well, nothing happened to us like Spider-Man, so we must've come from somewhere. Unless we're mutants." Momoko started to say something and Alex cut her off. "I know, we can't be because we're Sailor Scouts. But from where?" "Well." Momoko considered, "I don't know exactly. Oh wait! Luna said we're each sworn to a different planet, right?!" She asked, getting excited. "Yah!" "So we must be from them! I'm Sailor Moon, and you're Sailor Mercury, so." "I'm from Mercury, and you're from the Moon!" "Precisely, Watson." 


	3. Kumde

After school, Alex skipped energetically to her and Momo's seat on the bus and plopped down next to her. Mo always got there first. "Hey Mo! I've decided to be a songwriter! I mean, beside the." Alex looked around suspiciously, "other occupation. I even wrote a couple songs about the." More looking around, "other occupation." Ignoring evil looks from annoyed innocent bystanders, Alex started singing loudly. Very loudly. Not badly, she was pretty good actually {she had one of those voices with a wide range- clear to husky and alto to soprano}, but way too loudly for most any bus riders' nerves. Fighting evil by moonlight, Winning love by daylight. Never running from a real fight! She is the one named Sailor Moon! She will never turn her back on a friend She is always there to defend She is the one on whom we can depend She is the one named Sailor. Sailor Venus! Sailor Mercury! Sailor Mars! Sailor Jupiter! Secret powers all so new to her She is the one named Sailor Moon! Fighting evil by moonlight Winning love by daylight! With the Sailor Scouts to help fight, She is the one named Sailor Moon! She is the one named Sailor Moon, She is the one, Sailor Moon!  
  
"I thought it would make a good theme song for you, because. Well, you've always been the leader type, and Luna found you first, so you would be the Scout leader, too." "Scout Leader?" Momoko giggled nervously, counting how many people looked ready to kill them. "I have another, Listen!" Mo tried to make her stop by motioning frantically, but Alex ignored her. Here I'm standing in the night My crescent wand the only light Alone against my darkest fear But I sense my friends are near I'll draw from each the power I need Evil queen we will defeat! Give me the strength to carry on With all our love we can't go wrong Only together we face the fight Nothing can stand against our might! Give me the strength to carry on- Carry on! With all our love we can't go wrong Only together we face the fight- face the fight Nothing can stand against our might With all our strength the battle's won With all our love we can't go wrong! We have the strength to carry on.  
  
"I figured that could be the dramatic fight scene music." Alex finished breathlessly. "Um, ok, but who's going to sing it?" "Oh, when my hits are famous then anyone who sees us fighting will sing it!" Alex said, waving off her objections. Momoko stifled a chuckle and changed the subject. "Two questions." "Fire away!" "One- You put 3 other Sailor Scouts in the first song, and how do you know there're more? And Two- 'Winning love by daylight'?" "Well, it makes sense for there to be more Scouts, doesn't it? And every song has to have romance!" "Whatever, girl!" 


	4. Mumde

Alex and Momoko were sitting on the bus {like always} on the way to school.  
  
"Hey Mo," Alex started, interrupting one of their famous conversations about Kentucky, "I just remembered, there's a new guy who just moved here, he's riding our bus. In fact, I think it's the next stop." "Really? Grade and Name!" "Josh, 2 years or so older, Senior." Alex and Mo were both 16, Sophmores. Catching up on recent social info could be an interesting and highly productive pastime. "Type? Hair and eye color?" "So far unknown, but I'd guess black hair, and for Type, a cross between Bright & Bubbly and Smoldering Temptress. No Wilting Flower for this guy." "Perfect!" "We'll see." "He wouldn't be your type, anyway," Mo breezed, "You're more a redhead Greg type." "True." Alex acknowledged. Momoko herself was a sweet auburn hair and hazel-eyed girl, and Alex was a witty green-eyed brunette. Conversation between them stopped when the bus slowed for the next stop. Hey, they practically held their breath! The doors wooshed open. and in came a middle-school girl of maybe 12. "I thought you said this stop!" Mo turned on Alex, infuriated. "Wrong information! Gee, bite me why don't you?!" While they argued, the stop they were waiting for came and went, and Mo didn't notice when the guy did a double take at her, and sat behind them, amusing himself by listening to their conversation and knowing it was about him. "Women are always arguing over me." He mused in an absolutely adorable voice. Momoko didn't see it that way. "What? That's insufferably arrogant!" she fumed, turning around and glaring at him, "I can't believe you'd eavesdrop on someone else's conversation like that!" "Because you had such HIGH expectations of me," he answered smoothly, "How can a guy live up to it?" "Most normal, decent guys don't seem to have trouble." She muttered. Alex watched, wide-eyed and amazed, but also amused. This should be pretty funny, guys normally just fall all over Mo. She'd been right, too. Josh had jet black hair and twinkling black/blue eyes, and a lean, athletic form. Just from Alex's initial impression, he was intelligent and had a great sense of humor. He also struck just the right cord to totally enrage Mo. She stopped paying attention to them, by now they were going at it tooth and nail, and started wondering how they'd ever find the other three Scouts. 


End file.
